Your eyes look like coming home
by bechloehuh
Summary: Tumblr prompt by brookester27 - "Could you write a bechloe one-shot where Beca does something really sweet and romantic for Chloe on their first anniversary?"


_***Buzzzzz***_

"Shit! Aubrey can you get the door? It's Beca!" Chloe yelled from the bedroom where she was applying her makeup and trying to put her heels on simultaneously.

She could hear the blonde sigh as she walked through the apartment, "why are you _never_ ready on time?"

"I couldn't find something decent to wear!"

Aubrey just huffed as she pressed the button on the intercom. "Who is _it?_" she sang sarcastically.

"Hey baby it's me"

"Okay sweetie come right up" Aubrey shot back teasingly, she could almost see Beca's face turning bright red as she noticed it was the blonde instead of Chloe.

2 minutes later, after Beca had give herself a little pep talk on the way up to the apartment, she knocked on the door and was greeted by Aubrey.

"Hey, is Chloe ready?" she asked, taking a step inside the apartment.

"She's just touching up, Beca I did _not_ know you owned a dress!" the blonde called out as she took in the brunette's appearance. She was wearing an emerald green satin dress which stopped just above her knees and had a bow accent on the front. She paired it with black heels and for once she didn't have her hair down. "You look really nice"

The brunette smiled sheepishly and flattened out her dress, trying not to blush. (Hey, it's not every day that she gets complimented by Aubrey Posen.)

"Aubrey stop hitting on my girlfriend." She could hear Chloe's heels clicking on the ground and her breath caught in her throat when she saw her girlfriend of one year walking towards her.

The redhead was wearing a long coral sleeveless dress which showed off her perfectly toned arms. It had flowers embroidered onto the top half and she paired it with green drop earrings. Her red hair was held up in a loose bun and she had golden heels on.

"Holy shit, Chloe" Beca breathed out with the biggest grin on her face. "You look like you've just walked out of a fucking magazine"

"Seriously?!" Aubrey huffed. "Can't you even compliment your girlfriend without having to go all sailor mouth on us?"

Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance at the blonde's antics. "I wasn't talking to _you._"

"Guys be nice" the redhead interrupted them before they could start bickering and Beca sighed in relief when Chloe bid farewell to Aubrey and pulled her outside into the hall.

Before Chloe could walk any further, the brunette linked her fingers with hers and tugged gently so the redhead turned around. She looked her girlfriend up and down, taking in all of her beauty. A small smile tugged at her lips as she rested her hands on the woman's waist and pulled her closer.

"You look so gorgeous" she whispered, looking up into her beautiful bright blue eyes.

The redhead's smile grew impossibly bigger at the sincerity in the young girl's voice as she cupped Beca's face in her hands. "So do you"

"Are you ready to be awed?" Beca asked, leaning in closer until her lips were touching Chloe's.

"Mmm, yes" the redhead mumbled into her girlfriend's lips. After hearing Aubrey shout something about kissing on the doorstep like teenagers, they pulled away from each other and carried on walking down the hall.

* * *

"Becs can I take these off now?"

"Not yet!" Beca ordered as she pulled her Honda up onto the grass. She shut the engine off and got out of the car to walk around and open the door for her girlfriend. Chloe shivered a little as the cold air hit her but she relaxed when she felt Beca wrap her right arm around her waist and hold her right wrist with her left hand. Beca looked around as she lead Chloe to where they would be having their date and noticed for the first time how beautiful the setting looked. She slowly removed the scarf from Chloe's eyes and smiled as the redhead took in the sight.

They were both stood on a mini pier which ran into the lake. The pier had a table set for two at the end of it and there were small lights wrapped around each wooden post. The moon shone onto the water, making the ripples almost look like a night painting.

The brunette couldn't help but worry about the fact that Chloe had gotten dressed up, and that she wouldn't be able to show off her dress in a fancy restaurant.

"Is it okay?" she asked timidly, giving the redhead's hand a slight squeeze. She almost gasped when Chloe looked down at her. The redhead had the biggest smile known to man painted across her face and her eyes were shining from the reflection of the lights on the posts.

"Baby, it's absolutely beautiful" she whispered as she pulled the brunette closer to her. Beca let out a breath of air, relieved that Chloe liked it.

Beca then sauntered over to the small table and pulled a chair out for Chloe to take a seat. She walked back to the car and pulled a picnic basket out of the trunk. She set it at the side of the table and pulled out some of its contents. She had packed ham and pickle sandwiches (Chloe's favourite), different types of fruits, - such as pineapple chunks, strawberries, cherries and grapes - cheese and crackers, sushi (for some reason Chloe loves it) and little chocolates, along with Chloe's favourite bottle of red wine.

"Wow, Becs, this is great" she gushed, taking some food and putting it onto the plate that was already set in front of her.

"I even made you ham and pickle" the brunette smiled as she handed one of the aforementioned sandwiches over to her girlfriend.

"I _love_ ham and pickle!"

Beca smiled brightly at the redhead's enthusiasm. "I love_ you_"

"I love you too" Chloe responded as she leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Beca's lips.

The two started to eat and exchange pleasantries. They talked about their day; Beca said she fell asleep in her philosophy class because she was so tired from making mixes all night. Chloe told her that she hadn't done much because it was her day off today. They carried on chatting idly like that until long after they had finished the food. Beca stood up and started to throw all the rubbish into the nearby trashcan and then she put the leftovers back into the picnic basket. Instead of following her to the car, Chloe took her shoes off sat on the edge of the dock and looked out at the glistening lake with her feet dangling in the water.

Beca soon came back with another bottle of wine and two glasses and sat down beside her girlfriend, also taking her shoes off and dangling her feet. Chloe could feel the brunette burning a hole in the side of her head from the way she was staring so intently at her. She turned her head so she could look into Beca's dark blue eyes.

"Happy anniversary baby" Beca whispered as she handed her a glass of wine that she had just poured. Chloe took it and smiled, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Happy anniversary. I love you"

"I love you more" Beca shot back, instantly scrunching her nose up with how cheesy it sounded.

"You little cheeseball" Chloe giggled. _**God, I love that sound.** _Beca thought to herself as she listened to the redhead giggling.

The brunette then remembered Chloe's gift. She excused herself and quickly bounced over to the car to fetch it.

When she returned, Chloe was looking at her with huge excited eyes, it reminded Beca of a little puppy. The brunette brought a small rectangle box from behind her back and held it out to her girlfriend. Chloe slowly took the lid off and gasped when she saw a beautiful white gold necklace. It had two charms hanging off of it; one of them was a 'B' and the other was a 'C'.

Beca then took the box out of Chloe's hand and took the necklace out.

"May I?" she asked, motioning to the piece of jewelry.

Chloe nodded almost too excitedly and turned around so Beca could place the item round her neck. She shivered a little as the cold metal made contact with her neck, but then she felt Beca's warm hands stroke her back and she smiled to herself at how intimate the younger girl was being.

"This is gorgeous, Beca" the redhead smiled tearfully as she stroked the item round her neck. She then motioned for Beca to stay there as she ran to the car to get her gift. She strutted back over to her girlfriend with a box wrapped in blue tissue paper. The brunette smiled and tore open the item and the redhead laughed at how eager she looked. Beca's eyes almost popped out of her head when she noticed the words _**'Pioneer HDJ-2000'**_ written on the box with a picture of some black chrome headphones.

"Chloe!" she all but yelled, taking in the image on the box.

"Do you like them?" she smiled brightly as the brunette's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Are you kidding me?! These are like $250 headphones, Chloe, I can't take these!"

"Oh don't be silly!"

"Chloe this is- oh my- I don't-" she stuttered out. She couldn't exactly find the right words to say so she pulled the redhead in to a tight embrace instead, "thank you so much!"

"You're welcome babe, but I can't breathe-"

"-Shit, sorry" she said as she quickly pulled back but still keeping a hand on her shoulder. The redhead just smiled at her girlfriend, glad that she had managed to make her smile like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"These are the best" she mumbled, not taking her eyes off of the box grasped tightly in her left hand. She looked back up at her girlfriend and leaned in for a kiss. Chloe then deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as she did so.

Beca kissed her back with the same amount of compassion as she stroked the redhead's cheek. The two slowed it down after a few minutes of making out.

Beca then remembered that she had another gift for Chloe. She reached over for her bag and pulled out her phone. Scrolling through the song list, she stopped on a playlist called 'anniversary'. She then pressed play and Chloe knitted her eyebrows as she heard a guitar coming through the speaker.

"What song is this?" she asked confusedly but the brunette just shook her head, stood up and then offered her hand out for Chloe to take.

"Dance with me" she whispered, placing both hands on Chloe's hips. Chloe then noticed a familiar voice come through the speaker singing none other than her lady jam; _titanium_. Her eyes widened as she noticed that it was her girlfriend's voice on the track.

"That's you!"

"It is" Beca smiled, starting to move sideways to slow dance with Chloe. The brunette had visited a recording studio a few weeks ago and recorded three songs for her girlfriend. A slower acoustic version of _titanium_. A mix of _just a dream_ and _just the way you are._ And Chloe's favourite song at the moment; _everything has changed_.

When the Taylor swift song actually came on, Chloe almost squealed in excitement as she heard her girlfriend singing.

_**All I knew, this morning when I woke,**_

_**Is I know something now, **_

_**I know something now, **__**I didn't before.**_

_**And all I've seen, since eighteen hours ago,**_

_**Is blue eyes, and freckles and your smile,**_

The redhead smiled at how the DJ had changed the words to fit her description. She started to sing along and Beca soon joined in, singing along with her girlfriend to her own voice.

_**In the back of my mind, making me feel like,**_

_**I just wanna know you better,**_

_**Know you better,**_

_**Know you better now.**_

The two slow danced through the song, whispering sweet nothing into each other's ears and stealing innocent kisses throughout.

_**'Cause all I know is we said hello,**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home,**_

_**All I know is a simple name,**_

_**And everything has changed.**_

The songs started to play over and over again but the couple made no attempt to stop them. Instead just basking in each other's company, smiling lovingly into each other's eyes.

_**All I know is you held the door,**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours,**_

_**All I know since yesterday,**_

_**Is everything has changed.**_

"This past year has been the best year of my life" Beca started with a shaky voice, closing her eyes and still keeping her hands on the redheads hips while swaying slowly from side to side. "I could not have asked for a better woman to fall in love with. You're not only my girlfriend but you're my best friend, Chloe. You're my soul mate and there's not one day that goes by where I don't think about you. You're constantly on my mind and it's quite distracting actually" she laughed.

"Sorry" Chloe giggled as she rested her forehead against her girlfriend's and closed her eyes just like Beca.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm never going to leave you, Chloe. You mean the absolute world to me, even more than music means to me" Chloe faked a gasp and the brunette smirked. "I love you more than anything, and I hope that for however long we are together, every day is going to be as amazing as these past 365 days we've spent together."

"Baby, I don't know what to say other than that was probably the most romantic thing you've ever said to me" Chloe whispered, eyes till closed as she absentmindedly stoked the back of the DJ's neck. "I love you so much"

"I love you" the brunette smiled and when they both finally opened their eyes, it was as if someone had deprived them both of oxygen. They leaned in slowly and kissed with so much love and they swore that they had never felt more content in their whole lives.


End file.
